


Подкрадывающийся песец, или Леонард Снарт настолько жаден, что полагает большим упущением неиспользование хотя бы одной возможности

by Greenmusik



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Миди R to NC-21 [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, F/M, Flashbacks, Ice Play, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Flashpoint (DCU), Threesome - F/M/M, almost incest, death of logic, free love, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: История, в которой Леонард Снарт точно знает, что произошло и почему, имеет идеальный план и следует ему, не отклоняясь даже на самую малость. Конечно, всё это наглая ложь.





	1. Неинтересно ходить в гости, если дверь открыта и не стоит ни одного капкана

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [О животных заполярья, или У Леонарда Снарта есть проблемы поинтереснее, чем выбирать, с кем ходить на свидания](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701563) by [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik). 



Тренировки с Барри были непохожи ни на что. Каждый раз тот пробовал новую технику, не то вычитанную где-то, не то подсмотренную, не то придуманную. Иногда Лену казалось, что он вычислил, как поймать Флэша, когда тот этого не хочет, но даже заморозка всего вокруг теперь не работала — Барри становился неосязаемым призраком, проходя сквозь плотный синий лёд, ничуть не замедляясь, будто больше не подчинялся законам физики. Ловушки, попытки вымотать, отвлечь, запугать… Лен перепробовал всё, и единственное, что осталось полезного в его арсенале, это шантаж. Но и это оружие стало обоюдоострым.  
  
— Не притворяйся, что не видишь этого. Идеальный кофе только после идеального кофеина, — Барри ухмыльнулся собственной шутке и развернулся в кресле поперёк, перевесив через подлокотники ноги и руки. — Между прочим, если бы ты меньше бесился, мы бы уже давно отсюда ушли.  
  
«Здесь» было вторым тренировочным залом, который раздражал Лена количеством аппаратуры, постоянно мониторящей состояние всех находящихся внутри. В частности, считывающей и передающей на планшет Циско и ноутбук Кейтлин все физиологические реакции Лена, и если Циско воздерживался от комментариев и вообще предпочитал делать вид, что ничего странного не заметил, то Кейтлин не упускала возможности с намёком посмотреть и, когда они оставались наедине, подколоть Лена насчёт его «неуместного возбуждения» во время тренировок. Особенно когда не сама служила причиной.  
  
Ледяная модель со звоном осыпалась в последний раз, и Лен, обретя наконец равновесие между бешенством и нирваной, восстановил её атом за атомом, связь за связью. Идеально ровно.  
  
— Я знал, что всего лишь нужен правильный стимул, — покивал Барри, осмотрев получившуюся решётку, а затем ошарашил заявлением, что кофе в СТАР Лабс кончился.  
  
— Неужели великий воин добра научился врать? — с наигранным восхищением поинтересовался Лен, выщёлкивая по одному «атомы углерода».  
  
— Если ты заметил, я не говорил, где именно собираюсь поить тебя кофе, — широко улыбнулся в ответ Барри, вызывая у него сложную смесь досады и гордости.  
  
Лен уничтожил остатки модели, развеяв лёд в воздухе и вернув его в жидкое состояние, и позволил Барри унести себя прочь из СТАР Лабс — в какой-то мере это путешествие тоже можно было назвать тренировкой, потому что сдерживаться во время сверхбыстрых перемещений иногда оказывалось сложнее, чем во время беспокойных снов. Наверняка у Кейтлин нашлось бы этому не самое невинное объяснение, но Лен предпочитал разделять то, что он испытывал в моменты наплыва чуждых воспоминаний от того, что реально пережил.  
  
— Тебя тоже преследует это? — напрямую спросил Барри, когда они устроились за угловым столиком небольшой кофейни где-то на восточном побережье. — Своя-чужая жизнь.  
  
— Аберрации, — кивнул Лен. — Ложная память изменений личной истории в связи с изменением общей. Я поначалу думал, дело в том, что я испытал во время взрыва, когда меня разметало по везде и всегда, но потом выяснилось, что значительная часть событий из этих «новых» воспоминаний произошла здесь, в текущей вселенной.  
  
— Например, мы…  
  
Да, например, они. То, чего никогда не случалось, но о чём помнилось так болезненно-чётко, что иногда от одного только присутствия Барри в той же комнате сводило в паху. Лен готов был поклясться — секс со спидстером был одним из самых непостижимых и восхитительных событий его жизни, по крайней мере, так утверждали сны и периодически всплывающие даже во время бодрствования «воспоминания», вот только на самом деле Лен никогда не входил в непрерывно вибрирующее от возбуждения тело, не хохотал до слёз, когда любовник проваливался сквозь кровать и пол, не сжимался на то и дело размывающемся от бешеного темпа зажатом между ним и Миком Барри Аллене. И не беседовал за бутылкой вина с Лизой на тему внезапно изменившихся отношений и договорённостей между ним и Флэшем.  
  
Барри пристально глядел ему в глаза, и будь выдержка Лена чуть меньше, они бы, наверное, уже целовались прямо над разделяющим их столиком, рискуя опрокинуть обе кружки с кофе и попасть на доску с фото целующихся парочек при входе в кофейню. И возможно — только возможно — Лен был не против как-нибудь в реальности проверить, настолько ли охуенно будет заниматься сексом с Барри, как это рисуют изменяющиеся воспоминания. Но сначала следовало выяснить, что из этих воспоминаний действительно происходило в этом мире, а что — принадлежало кому-то из многочисленных Снартов из параллельных вселенных… А для этого надо было сравнить то, что «помнил» он, с тем, что помнили остальные, но если с Миком Лен заговорил об этом сам, не дожидаясь второго подозрительного неверящего взгляда, то здесь он предпочёл дождаться, пока Барри созреет, потому что Барри имел неимоверно соблазнительную привычку закусывать нижнюю губу, когда смущался, а это не то, при виде чего Лен теперь мог нормально соображать.  
  
— Кейтлин не была мета, — начал Лен издалека, вытягивая из зажима сложенную пополам салфетку: ему нужно было срочно чем-нибудь занять руки и повод, чтобы не смотреть на Барри. На всякий случай.  
  
— Циско носил гиковские футболки, — принял подачу Барри, но Лен всё так же ощущал тяжесть его взгляда.  
  
— И когда я улетал, его брат был жив, — озвучил Лен непрошенную ассоциацию, опасаясь ответа.  
  
— Не твоя вина. Его сбила машина, и мне ничем не искупить это изменение.  
  
Лен всё же оторвал взгляд от слишком тщательно проглаживаемых складок на слишком мягкой для оригами салфетке, а потом и вовсе выпустил её из пальцев, чтобы привычным-чуждым жестом накрыть сцепленные в замок ладони Барри своими.  
  
— Не твоя вина, — эхом повторил он, подозревая… зная, что это бесполезно. Сколько раз этот разговор происходил между другими ними, теми, чьи отношения были гораздо ближе, чем все, какие были у Лена в той реальности, которую он привык считать своей.  
  
Руки Барри под его пальцами дрогнули, разомкнулись и переплелись с его, обжигая и посылая по телу волну возбуждения, от которой мгновенно бросило в жар, заставляя прислушаться к собственным ощущениям — Лен не хотел бы выстужать уютную атмосферу кофейни. Но сила была надёжно заперта, будто одно только присутствие Барри помогало держать её под контролем, в отличие от того, как рвалась она наружу, когда рядом была Кейтлин. Похоже, этот феномен следовало позже изучить со всех сторон.  
  
Наконец Барри сглотнул, отпустил его руки, обхватил ладонями кружку, залпом допил свой кофе и снова уставился на Лена.  
  
— Я был единственным криминалистом в своём кабинете, — обиженным тоном произнёс он, и Лен был вынужден признать, что в искусстве лицедейства Барри продвинулся гораздо сильнее, чем в день, когда Лен узнал, что довольно скоро умрёт, спасая мир и людей, ставших его командой.  
  
— Ты был вместе со мной, когда я убил своего отца.  
  
— Но никогда не видел, как вы с Миком целуетесь, — наконец-то дошёл до той-самой-темы Барри.  
  
Лен развернул фигурке крылья, поправил клюв, поставил в центр стола, гоня от себя яркую картину того, как над его головой целуются Барри и Мик, а заодно сглотнул слюну, на мгновение слишком остро ощутив на языке отголосок вкуса их членов. И только после этого смог посмотреть Барри в глаза.  
  
— Это потому что мы с Миком никогда не целовались. Не в том мире. — Лен поиграл бровями. — Представляешь, как он удивился?!  
  
Пару секунд Барри удавалось удерживать на лице серьёзное выражение, а затем его губы разошлись в улыбке, обнажив зубы, и ему пришлось закусить кулак, чтобы не расхохотаться в голос. Лен ухмыльнулся, довольный результатом — смеющийся Барри нравился ему больше, чем хмурый или натужно улыбающийся. Гораздо больше.  
  
Кофе совсем остыл, и Лен, по примеру Барри, допил его залпом, хотя вкус почти не испортился.  
  
— Кто пригласил, тот платит, — сказал он, поднявшись из-за стола и демонстративно вывернув пустые карманы. Барри сунул под пустую кружку купюру, забрал со стола птичку, аккуратно положив её в бумажник, и, махнув на прощание бариста, последовал за Леном к выходу, чтобы, едва завернув за угол, доставить из обоих в обратно в Централ-Сити.  
  
Несмотря на то, что «свидание» затеял Барри, Лен настоял, что отлично доберётся до дома самостоятельно. Некоторое время они просто шли рядом по почти пустынной улице в полном молчании, а потом Барри коснулся его руки и остановился. Лен тоже остановился, развернувшись к нему и вопросительно приподняв брови.  
  
— Ты и Кейтлин, — начал Барри, но Лен прервал его раздражённым «Да к чёрту всё!», подцепил пальцами за подбородок, секунду помедлил, давая время вырваться, передумать, сбежать… Барри не вырвался и не сбежал, только закусил нижнюю губу, которую мгновение позже Лен облизал, требовательным напором языка принуждая открыть рот.  
  
Целовать того, кто способен мгновенно возбудиться, оказалось и впрямь очень любопытно и приятно. Накатывающие волны флэшбэков ничуть не мешали, подсказывая, как именно следует посасывать губы, с какой интенсивностью ласкать прижимающееся к нему тело, где и как погладить, чтобы Барри окончательно утратил контроль и начал вибрировать в его объятиях, что шепнуть в пылающее ухо, чтобы услышать в ответ задыхающийся стон.  
  
Впрочем, последнего Лен не стал делать, мягко отстранившись и удерживая руку на плече Барри, пока они оба восстанавливали дыхание и душевное равновесие.  
  
— И что теперь? — спросил тот, отдышавшись первым. Зелёные глаза всё ещё были тёмными от возбуждения, но, как минимум, Барри больше не размывался.  
  
— Думаю, теперь тебе предстоит объяснить своему приёмному отцу, почему ты целуешься с мужчинами, — тихо сказал Лен, указав взглядом ему за спину. Барри резко обернулся к медленно приближающейся к ним фигуре и сделал шаг назад, почти упираясь спиной в Лена.  
  
— Барри, — этот строгий тон заставил Лена вспомнить несколько не самых приятных дней из своего детства.  
  
— Это не то, что ты думаешь, — отозвался Барри так быстро, что если бы Лен не ожидал этой фразы, он бы вряд ли смог разобрать хоть слово.  
  
— Да ты что?!  
  
— Я больше не возвращался в прошлое, — замотал головой Барри, и Лену пришлось чуть отодвинуться, чтобы тот не врезал ему затылком по носу.  
  
— Ага, — кивнул Джо Уэст. — А это не Леонард Снарт… Или, погоди-ка, это же не гость с Земли-два-три-четыре, которого ты притащил сюда из-за того, что соскучился по Снарту?  
  
Барри с шумом втянул воздух, готовясь выпалить очередную тираду, но Лен коснулся его спины и шагнул вперёд, становясь рядом.  
  
— И часто он так делает? — спросил он, отвлекая огонь на себя.  
  
— Ты же умер, Снарт, — кажется, детектив Уэст тоже понял, что Барри сейчас вряд ли способен к конструктивной беседе. — Почему ты стоишь здесь, вместо того чтобы спокойно пребывать в небытии?  
  
— Выпустили с того света за хорошее поведение, — отшутился Лен, анализируя его реакцию и приходя к неутешительному выводу. — Как долго вы знаете о нас с Барри?  
  
Барри тихо охнул, но даже не дёрнулся.  
  
— Года два? Когда вы провернули первый трюк с Аргусом. Когда я узнал, что вы с Рори улетели на машине времени, я вскрыл самую дорогую бутылку скотча, какую нашёл в доме. И прикончил её, когда Барри изменился настолько, что даже не особо страдал, узнав о твоей смерти.  
  
— Но потом он притащил меня из прошлого, чтобы выкрасть источник питания, и это, вкупе с моим возвращением к жизни, послужило толчком к тому, что временная линия принялась латать несоответствия в его памяти. Так что теперь мы в какой-то мере заложники тех чувств и отношений, которых между нами никогда не было, — резюмировал Лен вслух, чтобы не оставлять недоговорённости.  
  
— А выглядело так, будто вам срочно нужен номер.  
  
— Джо! — возмутился Барри, но стушевался, стоило тому повернуться к нему. — Это случайно вышло.  
  
— Я не стану рассказывать Айрис, если ты об этом волнуешься.  
  
— Да не о чем рассказывать…  
  
— Вот видите, детектив, я ничто, меня нет, я вам просто привиделся, — сказал Лен, и Барри фыркнул, давя смешок. — А теперь, если не возражаете, кое-кто обещал подбросить меня до дома.  
  
В этот раз Барри дождался, пока он выпрямится после поклона, и даже не возмутился, обнаружив в конце пути на плече иней.  
  
Они немного постояли под дверью, потом Лен всё же отпер её и зашёл внутрь, и Барри шагнул следом, что было уж совсем лишним, потому что когда он закрыл дверь, Лен едва сдержался, чтобы не прижать его к ней спиной и не наброситься, продолжая то, что они не закончили на улице.  
  
— Неловко вышло.  
  
— Очень точное определение для человека, пять минут назад не способного сформулировать внятное оправдание, — язвительно отозвался Лен. — Более неловко было бы, только если бы я проводил тебя до дома и поцеловал под дверью на глазах у мисс Уэст.  
  
Барри хмыкнул. Переступил с ноги на ногу.  
  
— Ну, я пойду?  
  
— Иди, — кивнул Лен, и тут же добавил, пока Барри не успел сбежать: — Сюда.  
  
Целовать его Лен не стал. Обнял, прижал к себе, поглаживая по спине и вдыхая свежий грозовой запах, каким всегда веяло от Барри после пробежки на суперскорости. Просто стоять так было вполне достаточно.  
  
— Лен, — обратился к нему, когда молчание уж слишком затянулось.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Спасибо, — непонятно за что поблагодарил тот, стиснул его в объятиях и исчез, оставив после себя запах озона, пляшущие перед глазами искры спидфорса и ощущение потери, какое всегда бывает, когда тот, кого ты обнимаешь, вдруг пропадает из твоих объятий.  
  
— Не за что, — запоздало ответил Лен.  
  
В ту ночь ему, слава богу, ничего не снилось.


	2. А кошка пришла в пещеру к человеку, съела всех его мышей, распугала всех его собак и заставила себе поклоняться

Лен умирал — медленно, болезненно, растворялся между множеством временных потоков и параллельных миров. Он чувствовал каждый отдельный пронизанный жаркой агонией атом своего тела, каждое изменчивое мгновение мира, отдающееся в нём. Лен чувствовал раскалённое ядро каждой звезды, что когда-либо рождалась или родится, ледяную пустоту между ними, животных, людей, мириады вариантов самого себя. Лен был летящей пылинкой, могучим деревом, юрким лисом, новорожденным младенцем, ещё не обмытым от крови и вод, дряхлым старцем, силящимся сделать ещё один вдох выеденными пеплом лёгкими. Лен был всем и ничем, был всегда и никогда, был и не был. А потом всё закончилось.  
  
Под челюсть упирался острый ноготь, не давая ни вздрогнуть, ни сглотнуть, и Лен медленно отвёл голову назад, следя из-под ресниц за выражением лица Кейтлин.  
  
— Мне не нравится, что ты думаешь о чём-то постороннем, когда мы занимаемся, — в нежном голосе Кейтлин звенел лёд. — Особенно когда мы занимаемся сексом, — добавила она ещё жёстче, и её глаза сменили цвет.  
  
— Я думал о смерти, — честно ответил Лен, всё ещё пытаясь полностью вернуться в реальность. Та отчаянно сопротивлялась его возвращению. — Можешь считать это комплиментом.  
  
Кейтлин фыркнула и оцарапала ему плечо, вынудив задержать дыхание от неожиданной боли. Крови не было — несколько прозрачных капель выступили поверх царапин и будто впитались обратно, когда те затянулись. Лен ухмыльнулся и напряг ягодицы, заставляя Кейтлин зашипеть и выгнуться в его руках в тщетной попытке отстраниться.  
  
Ладони всё ещё чувствовались будто не свои, а бёдра Кейтлин, сжатые этими ладонями с многократно превышающей человеческую силой, не чувствовались совсем. Лен попробовал ослабить хватку, и у него даже получилось — Кейтлин с облегчением выдохнула и чуть расслабилась, удобнее устраиваясь у него на коленях.  
  
Она пришла задолго до заката, ещё не остывшая после тренировки, но уже успевшая принять душ и сменить плотные тренировочные брюки и куртку на юбку и жакет. Высокий корсет из того материала, который, по утверждению Циско, был ни разу не кожей, не помешал ей ни усесться на стол, широко раздвинув ноги, ни распахнуть блузку, выставляя на обозрение крупные тёмные соски. Лен, едва успевший завязать пояс на халате и собиравшийся приготовить себе хоть что-нибудь пожрать, стойко стерпел наглое вторжение — сам дал ключ и адрес, сам виноват, — подошёл, повинуясь манящему жесту, послушно опустился на колени, когда Кейтлин молча положила руки ему на плечи и надавила, поцеловал обнажённое колено, отведя в сторону искусственный атлас.  
  
Кожа под его губами была более ледяной, чем поцелуй, заморозивший иномировую лаву несколькими часами ранее. Послав ко всем чертям еду и чуть влажный халат, Лен выпустил лёд, уже привычно пережидая мгновенно накативший жар, почти сразу сменившийся комфортным ощущением разлившейся внутри мета-силы, вспорол «когтями» жалобно затрещавшую юбку, оторвав довольно обширный кусок, мешающий добраться до призывно пульсирующего лона, прильнул ртом к ставшим сиреневыми от затопившего тело Кейтлин холода складкам. Вместе с терпкой влагой под языком хрустнул тонкий лёд, обжигая и царапая, но вихрящаяся внутри сила излечивала ссадины и уколы быстрее, чем Лен успел бы поморщиться. Кейтлин то чувственно вздыхала, то едко хмыкала, стоило ему «промахнуться», потом сползла с края стола, подцепила его за подбородок, вздёрнула вверх, сцеловывая собственный густой вкус, толкнула в кресло, успев распустить пояс халата и стащить его, пока Лен падал.  
  
Собственное возбуждение он осознал, когда она уже садилась сверху, уперевшись одним коленом в сиденье, а вторым вжимая плечо Лена в спинку кресла. Он машинально придержал её под зад и поясницу, помогая найти нужный угол, чуть не свихнулся, когда она, уже уперевшись обоими коленями о сиденье, первый раз скользнула туда-обратно, ошеломляя его мгновенно сменяющими друг друга жаром и холодом, мягкостью и жёсткостью. Поцеловал подставленное горло, когда она запрокинула голову.  
  
Кейтлин хрипло рассмеялась и задвигалась на его члене в известном пока что только ей самой ритме, то замедляясь и покачивая бёдрами из стороны в сторону, оставив в себе только дразнящую вход во влагалище головку, то срываясь в резкое скольжение вперёд-назад, полностью насаживаясь, умопомрачительно сжимая его член внутри себя и его бёдра своими. Лен всё меньше анализировал свои ощущения, всё меньше контролировал свою силу, и, из последних сил пытаясь оттянуть приближение оргазма, провалился в воспоминания о собственной смерти.  
  
Что ж, по крайней мере цели он достиг — Кейтлин дышала гораздо более загнанно, чем он сам, а его член всё так же стоял внутри неё, тогда как она не могла даже поёрзать, не содрогнушись от сладкой муки.  
  
— Если ты сейчас же не уберёшь эту ухмылку со своего лица, я слезу, — пригрозила Кейтлин, и он решил, что это достаточно серьёзная угроза, чтобы выполнить требование. — Мало того, что ты порвал мою одежду, так ещё и…  
  
Он не дал ей договорить, снова подавшись вперёд, раздвигая слишком чувствительную после недавнего оргазма плоть, дразня и мучая. Сцеловал с медленно наливающихся алым губ высокий всхлип, запустил пальцы под жёсткий материал корсета между лопатками, приподнимая кажущуюся хрупкой фигурку и притягивая ближе, насаживая на себя плотнее. Подхватил свободной рукой под бедро, отрывая её ногу от кресла и направляя себе за спину. Кейтлин поняла ещё до того, как он завершил жест, обхватила его, уперевшись каблуком в поясницу, отклонилась в другую сторону, повторяя движение второй ногой, ахнула, когда он нагнулся вперёд, войдя до упора, и, удерживая её под бёдрами, медленно поднялся из кресла.  
  
— Выпендрёжник.  
  
— Кто бы говорил, — нежно улыбнулся в ответ Лен и впечатал её лопатками в стену.  
  
Кто бы раньше — вряд ли бы он назвал сейчас верное время — сказал, что Леонард Снарт будет трахать Кейтлин Сноу, удерживая её одной рукой на весу, и покрывая укусами её шею, Лен бы отправил того психа в надлежащее учреждение или на тот свет — в зависимости от настроения. Теперь он не считал это ни слишком смелым, ни неуместным, ни нежеланным. Впрочем, ни он больше не был тем Леонардом Снартом, ни она больше не была той самой Кейтлин Сноу, которая, дрожа от ужаса, защищала народного героя. Не факт, что Капитан Холод вообще похищал эту Кейтлин Сноу ради того, чтобы шантажировать Флэша.  
  
Лен понял, что снова отвлекается — слишком сильно, чтобы не провалиться в очередной флэшбэк, — и постарался сосредоточиться на том, что делает. На отчаянно цепляющейся за него Кейтлин, на её стонах, всхлипах и криках, на её бьющих его по спине в ответ на каждое движение каблуках, на том, как она выгибается на его члене, стараясь полнее ощутить каждый толчок, глубже и плотнее принять его в погоне за снова накатывающим собственным наслаждением. На том, что ледяные когти на его руке пропороли обои и царапают бетон, оставляя глубокие зарубки, а вторая рука грозит пропороть ему бедро, если он случайно двинет мизинцем.  
  
Взгляд Кейтлин стал тёплым, голос — нежным, с губ окончательно ушла синева, а из тела — твёрдость, и Лен отпустил себя, вмялся в неё, несколько раз коротко дёрнул бёдрами, выводя себя за край, и почти болезненно кончил, в последний момент заключив своё тело в ледяной панцирь — всё целиком, хотя собирался лишь создать защитный слой на члене.  
  
— Пытаешься быть джентльменом? — рассмеялась Кейтлин, отдышавшись от второго за вечер оргазма.  
  
— Не уверен, что больше не кончаю мутными сосульками. — Броня частично втянулась, частично опала быстро тающими осколками и окончательно испортила халат, но Лен полагал, что оно того стоило.  
  
Кейтлин снова рассмеялась, нагнулась за куском юбки, приладила его на место — Лен видел, как кристаллы льда собираются в тонкие звенья, и, не скрываясь, позавидовал тому, как она обращается с силой.  
  
— Завтра хочу отоспаться, — сказала Кейтлин, сыто потянувшись всем телом, в этот момент почти ничем не отличаясь от всех остальных женщин мира. Ну, или это ему так везло. — Попрошу Барри меня подменить.  
  
Она вдруг замерла, не завершив жеста, фыркнула, помотала головой, будто отгоняя непрошенную мысль.  
  
— Надеюсь, в следующий раз ты успеешь показать мне что-то кроме гостиной, — промурлыкала она, направляясь к двери, и Лен подумал, что, пожалуй, следовало заранее обсудить хотя бы время визитов. Не говоря уже о цели.  
  
Впрочем, додумать эту мысль он не успел — стоило Кейтлин выйти за дверь, как старательно отгоняемое ощущение накатывающей ложной памяти изменённого времени всё же настигло Лена, затянуло в мельтешение событий и незнакомых ранее ощущений. Затянуло в чуждые и непонятные пока что самому Лену воспоминания об очередных никогда не случавшихся в его настоящей жизни отношениях.


	3. Во время лесного пожара беги вместе со всеми и не вздумай останавливаться или падать

Между Леном и Миком никогда не было ничего, кроме… Нет, без «кроме». Вообще ничего не было. Ни доверия, ни особой любви. Даже договорённости, и те работали раз через два.  
  
Лен использовал Мика — чем дальше, чем более явно, не стесняясь указывать, не стараясь компенсировать, почти без зазрения совести бросая, если того вдруг накрывало, прекрасно зная, что Мик, как дикий зверь, обойдётся и без его помощи и поддержки. В отличие от самого Лена, который раз за разом удивлялся, почему Мик не пошлёт его нахуй, и обижался, когда всё же посылал.  
  
Первой эту особенность их не-отношений заметила Лиза.  
  
— Чем ты его так на себя подсадил? — спросила она, когда они остались наедине в первый раз после того, как она вытащила их с Миком. — Отсосал, что ли?  
  
Лен только ухмыльнулся, а потом чуть не подпрыгнул, когда Мик вошёл в комнату, ничуть не озаботившись перед тем быть хотя бы вполовину таким же шумным как обычно.  
  
— Разве этот болтун может заткнуться достаточно надолго, чтобы нормально отсосать? — спросил он, внимательно глядя Лену незначительно ниже глаз, и тот машинально сжал губы, чтобы так же машинально не облизнуть их.  
  
— Разное говорят, — парировала вместо Лена Лиза, плотоядно улыбаясь, и Мика буквально сдуло из комнаты обратно, потому как, что бы он себе ни думал о сестре напарника, Лен ясно дал понять, что Лиза — запретная территория. Даже напрашивающийся злой вопрос «сам что ли?» Мик не произнёс вслух, зная, что это плохая шутка.  
  
Стояло у Мика на Лизу или он держался подальше просто на всякий случай, но в реальности они почти не общались в тот год между выходом Флэша из шкафа и явлением Рипа Хантера. Вот только больше не существовало той реальности.  
  
В новой, созданной взрывом и безответственным спидстером вселенной Лиза и Мик познакомились задолго до взрыва СТАР Лабс.  
  
— Ленни, если ты сам его не трахаешь, можно я? В жизни не встречала такого горячего парня, — громким шёпотом упрашивала Лиза, теребя лацкан его пиджака и дыша вишнёвым перегаром.  
  
Лен был не менее пьян, заливая удачный улов, ставший очередным подтверждением тому, насколько люди тупы. Только поэтому он разрешил — он разрешил бы ей что угодно, лишь бы она перестала наседать и теребить его, лишь бы оставила в покое, наедине с невесёлыми мыслями. А наутро цеплялся за край унитаза и обещал себе никогда больше не напиваться до такого состояния, хотя тошнило вовсе не от похмелья.  
  
Тело Мика было горячим из-за нарушения теплообмена и неестественно шершавым и гладким — пятнами — от шрамов. Сам Мик, похоже, никаких проблем с этим не имел, Лиза откровенно тащилась, при каждом удобном случае его щупая, а Лен и в хорошие дни недостаточно доверял людям, чтобы до них дотрагиваться, но дни, когда ему приходилось чувствовать обожжённую кожу Мика, он мог удостоить звания худших. Прошёл год, прежде чем он изменил своё мнение.  
  
В этом не было ни плана, ни внезапной страсти, ни пьяной спонтанности. Просто однажды Лиза решила, что Лену завидно, что его сестра трахает его напарника. Просто в очередной раз Лиза не ошиблась с выводами и нашла идеальное решение — то самое качество, из-за которого в другой версии вселенной они общались гораздо реже.  
  
— Не думал, что ты по мальчикам, — обратил собственную нервозность в шутку Лен, вцепившись в плечи Мика в надежде, что тот не заметит, как у него дрожат руки, но вряд ли хоть кого-то в этой кровати смог обмануть.  
  
Мик посмотрел на него долгим нечитаемым взглядом, будто ожидал ещё чего-то, но так и не дождавшись, хмыкнул и пожал плечами.  
  
— Так я и не по мальчикам, — заметил он, снова притягивая Лена в поцелуй. Лиза рассмеялась, потёрлась щекой о бугристое от ожогов плечо, оказываясь слишком близко, настолько близко, что это уже пахло инцестом, особенно учитывая, что смотрела она при этом прямо ему в глаза. Он бы отвернулся, зажмурился, но не посмел этого сделать, потому что в этом случае слишком велик был шанс столкнуться с ней руками.  
  
Поцелуй, казалось, растянулся на несколько часов, потому что когда Мик наконец отпустил его и что-то сказал, Лен сначала не понял.  
  
— Я по Снартам, — повторил Мик, ухмыльнувшись, и отвернулся от него, подчиняясь безмолвной просьбе Лизы.  
  
В тот раз Лен «сбежал» на угол кровати и просто смотрел, как Мик берёт его сестру, как та почти полностью исчезает под мощным телом, вмятая между подушек, как перекатываются мышцы, игру которых он не раз наблюдал в драке, как ползёт простыня под скребущими её наманикюренными пальцами. А потом Мик перекатился вбок, с пошлым мокрым звуком выйдя из Лизы, повалил рядом с ней Лена, который не только не стал сопротивляться, но даже не подумал о такой возможности, притиснулся к нему, обхватил ладонью оба члена: не слишком твёрдо стоящий Лена и мокрый от смешанной смазки свой — и принялся дрочить.  
  
Лену казалось, что он не сможет забыть о том, где именно только что был член Мика, не сможет нормально возбудиться, пока помнит об этом, не сможет… Неважно, что ещё он собирался подумать, потому что Мик опять его поцеловал, на этот раз гораздо грубее, не стесняясь кусаться и буквально насилуя рот Лена языком, а потом разжал руку, переложил её ему на крестец, придвинул плотнее, зажимая их члены между животами и задвигался в безумном темпе, и Лену стало всё равно, что там было раньше, потому что это было охуеть как жарко — во всех возможных смыслах. Настолько жарко, что Лен не просто полностью возбудился, но ещё и кончил раньше Мика, довольно зарычавшего, когда Лен на мгновение напряжённо вытянулся и забился в его руках.  
  
Сейчас Лену было интересно, нагонят ли эти же флэшбэки Мика, чьи отношения с Лизой закончились примерно тогда же, когда в их жизни появился Флэш — сначала едва не став четвёртым, а в итоге заместив её, хотя Мик по-прежнему утверждал, что он не по мальчикам, просто Барри слишком  _зажигательный_. И если нагонят, то в каком порядке, и сможет ли он так же отстраниться от них, как это делает сам Лен? Захочет ли?  
  
Лен предпочитал быть готовым к любому развитию событий, хотя всё ещё не мог определиться, какой вариант выбрал бы сам.


End file.
